Maybe I Don't Need Your Help
by MakeItHale
Summary: "He doesn't hear a reply, but the room on the other side of the door isn't completely silent. A soft thump against, what he assumes to be the wall, is heard at irregular intervals. Finally, after a particularly loud thump is followed by a low groan, he slowly opens the door to reveal his wife doing... he honestly has no idea what." Date night and pregnant Levy AU.


Hey y'all :) This one-shot was written for an FT Secret Santa thing (check out emmyhippo on tumblr cuz she's a cinnamon roll), but I loved it so much that I just had to post it. Don't forget to write a quick review after reading even if it's only one or two words. I love every comment and piece of constructive criticism because they help me to be a better writer for you all. Also, positivity inspires me to write and update more sooooo yeah. Do it. I also take requests so don't be shy. Without further ado... Pregnant Levy! lol Enjoy :)

* * *

His wrist raises once more to check the time, it's been twenty minutes since she shouted her last "I'll be out soon". Gajeel knows that "soon" is not an exact amount of time, but there is no doubt in his mind that Levy has exceeded it. He pushes off the end of their bed and walks across the hardwood floor to the door of the bathroom. He sighs against the dark wood as his forehead presses into the cool surface- partly from the new sensation and also out of mild frustration. The only reason he has kept his mouth shut for so long is because she's very, **very** pregnant. Her mood swings are the size of her stomach (yay for twins), but they have places to be that require her waddling to be hurried despite any repercussions he might face.

"Shrimp? Are you alright in there? We're going to miss our dinner reservations…"

He doesn't hear a reply, but the room on the other side of the door isn't completely silent. A soft thump against, what he assumes to be the wall, is heard at irregular intervals. Finally, after a particularly loud thump is followed by a low groan, he slowly opens the door to reveal his wife doing... he honestly has no idea what.

Levy is lying face up on floor, her large belly towering over her small frame, with her legs straight up against the wall; her maxi dress is now a violet, cotton puddle around her. One of her black flats somehow managed to get on top of the toilet across the room and the other is currently clutched in her right hand. She winds up as much as someone pressed against the ground can before she chucks the shoe straight into the wall above her outstretched legs. It bounces off and lands above her head. Her adorable little toes scrunch up in defiance. Yes, this is super cute, but what the hell?

"Stop looking at me like that! I only need to put on my shoes then I'll be right out. Just- humph!" she stretches her arms above her to grab the black ballet flat lying sideways on the gray tiled floor,"A few more minutes, alright?" Her cheeks are puffed and red, although he isn't sure whether it's from embarrassment or frustration.

"You know…" Gajeel attempts to hide a laugh behind a cough, yet the glare Levy sends his way informs him that his efforts were in vain. "Um, you could've asked."

"Maybe I don't need your help! I am perfectly- ugh!" The shoe is thrown once more, "capable of putting on my own shoes." This time the flat lands where it's supposed to and stays there… "See! SEE! I did it!" ...until she wiggles her foot to try and get it on. It topples off once more, mocking her short moment of triumph. She doesn't groan or scream as expected. Instead, a single tear slides down her cheek.

"Come on, Shrimp. The babies are gonna pop out in no time. There ain't nothing wrong with asking for help until that happens." He lowers himself to the floor with a grunt and lies down beside her before continuing, "Heck! You've practically doubled in size, that's more than enough of an excuse."

"Thanks…Now I know that I'm useless AND I'm fat!" Her arms fling up to stifle her sobs. Her whole body is shaking because of her tears, yet Gajeel is mostly unphased. Only two more months of this then Shrimp will be back to normal. Two freaking months.

"Shi-" Levy's head snaps right to glare at her husband. She's convinced herself of this crazy notion that the baby will somehow learn the bad language from inside her womb and Gajeel has been on lock-down ever since, "-oot. Shoot. Yep, that's what I was going for. Ahem... Anyways, you're not useless or fat, Lev. You're pregnant which, as far as I'm concerned, means you're more than I'll ever be. There's a little humans inside of your tummy, not mine. All I can do for our babies is make sure that their lovely mommy is safe, healthy, and loved. That's it. I'm the fat and useless one. You've got all the hard work." He leans down and kisses her very swollen stomach which earns him a small giggle. Her mood is finally lightening. Thank goodness!

A happy sigh warms his chest as she cuddles into his body. After a few moments of content silence, her fingers venture inside of his coat jacket to his stomach where they begin to trace random designs. This is apparently quite hilarious to the bluenette as more giggles spill out of her red lips.

Gajeel pokes her forehead gently, "Hey" She redirects her attention from his stomach to his face and is met by a raised studded eyebrow, "D'ya mind lettin me in on your joke or are ya gonna keep laughing to yourself like a lunatic?" The slap to the chest he receives contrasts the bright smile on her face. He loves how they tease and challenge each other. She's a feisty Shrimp, that's for sure.

" If you must know… I'm picturing you fat. Not chubby fat, but a big, jiggly tummy fat. Oh! And a triple chin! Ha! I could use you as a bean bag for reading!" Tears of mirth stream down her cheeks; her guffaws bouncing off the tile and filling the room.

"Heck no! Never in a million year!. I have to stay fit for missions. Sometimes those missions are for the guild and…" The arm he has around her waist pulls her onto his chest so that his mouth is near her ear. He whispers huskily, "sometimes they involve getting my sexy wife hot and bothered when I come out of the shower." Before she can react, he nibbles on her earlobe.

This slap actually stings a little, "Gajeel! That's … that's…"

"True?" He smirks into her hair as she fumbles to create a sentence. Her face is most likely sporting a cherry red blush. Damn, it should be illegal how much he loves this woman.

Levy retreats back to his body after many failed attempts to defend herself; she focuses on his steady heartbeat instead of his smug look. The warm pulse of life beneath his chiseled chest calms her.

"We missed our reservation, didn't we?" She struggles to ask as she attempts to sit up.

"Eh, maybe. It wasn't that great of a place." He'd never tell her that he made this reservation five months ago and it would take another five, at least, to get in again.

"Gajeel, it's a five star restaurant owned by Fiore's best chef."

" One of the top chefs! I obviously don't work there... Anyways, I'm sure I can whip up something much better. Whatcha feelin tonight?" As he stands, he offers Levy a hand which she readily accepts. Her stubborn streak is over, thankfully.

"Hmmm… anything with a lot bacon on it."

"My kind of girl!" She giggles as Gajeel places a very sloppy kiss to her forehead, "A home cooked dinner for four it is."

"If you're good then maybe I'll let you have dessert." She winks flirtatiously up at him.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" His fanged grin expands as he imagines the night ahead of him.

They stroll out of the bathroom hand in hand, the cursed ballet flats long forgotten.


End file.
